Take Down
by Kathy Jones
Summary: Dalton is a criminal organization threatening to take over the world. Two spies try to stop them. Klaine, Dalton, New Directions, Darren Criss, Team Starkid, Starship, A Very potter Musical/sequel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again! Thanks for reading this; I wrote it for my best friend's birthday and Christmas. Happy Birthday, Girl! It's currently October, so you can see how long I've been writing this. Anyway, it was totally and completely fun and amazing and I loved doing it. **

**So, credit. Gosh, so many people and things. Ok, I don't own CP Coulter's Dalton characters. For me, it was more about the names, but I thought I better just cover that base. Obviously, I don't own Glee. I don't own A Very Potter Musical, or Team Starkid (Starkid Potter) (but that would be totally awesome). I also don't own Harry potter. And really, I don't use story lines from anything but Glee and Starkid. Catchphrases, names and things like that are the only things I used from other shows and stories.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Prologue<p>

"_Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end." -Seneca_

10 Years in the Future….

Darren

On a bright October morning, the smog was thick in the air and it was hot. I looked out over the Capitol's sky and prayed for some relief. My gray shirt was sticking to my chest and my curly hair was drenched with sweat.

I remembered the days when I didn't have to do this every day; the days when I had a loving family, and a great job, and great friends. I remembered when the world wasn't as dark and dreary and oppressed. I looked around at the other prisoners. They were working on the farms as well.

There wasn't a shred of joy to be seen in the endless field. The faces were etched in pain and sorrow. Some of the newer prisoners had a look of hope still in their eyes, but most of the eyes I saw were empty and full of despair.

I had a few days until I would be accepted into Dalton as one of them. I hated the thought of being part of them, but it was better than a harsher imprisonment or death.

Dalton was a criminal organization that had come to power in the last few years. Their takeover had been swift and quiet and before the world knew it, it was too late to do anything. Dalton was still in the shadows, the American government was still officially in charge, but everyone knew that Dalton was pulling all the strings. Most of the government officials had been killed by operatives of Dalton, but there were still the few hanging on.

I was captured because of what I had said about them. I made the mistake of saying two things about the organization during an interview. They took me that night. Officially, I was missing, but there would never be an investigation. I was stuck in an impossible situation. I had already seen fifteen prisoners killed for trying to escape or speak out against Dalton. In order to survive, I had to keep my head down and stay out of sight. I tried not to draw attention to myself.

It wasn't easy. They were always trying to sway new meat to their cause. The guards walked around and took what they wanted from you. Sometimes, they would "require" prisoners to maim or kill their family members or other prisoners they were close with. I played my part well, even if they hadn't asked me to do anything for them. I was glad I had been an actor in my previous life. It was the only thing going for me.

And in a few days' time, I would be assigned a position on the inside. I wished hard and long for a way to destroy them from the inside, but I knew it was futile. They were too strong and too powerful.

* * *

><p>Alyssa<p>

My partner, Kate, and I were sitting in another meeting. It was the last day before we went on our assignments. We couldn't be more excited, even if we were going to be separated.

I listened to our boss talk about the information we wanted to extract from Dalton. Most of us couldn't be more thrilled that we were finally getting some people on the inside. There wasn't a person in the room who hadn't lost someone or something to Dalton. Every one of us had lost a co-worker at the very least.

I looked around the building that we worked in. The building hadn't changed much in the five years Kate and I had been here. The building still had no color to it. The walls were white and the lights were fluorescent. At least you could see in there. That was practically the only thing going for it. The technology was out of date and I'm sure the building looked just like it did ten years ago before technology truly exploded. The government just couldn't keep up once Dalton had started pulling the strings. We were vastly behind on modern technology. It was pretty pathetic.

Kate looked bored. She was twirling her curls in her hand and doodling on the paper we had gotten for note-taking. Both of us had come up with the plans for our missions and we didn't want to hear them again.

The other faces in the room were captivated by our boss. He was explaining our plan and the rookies didn't seem to realize how difficult this plan would still be. They hadn't been with the government long enough to see just how many people get killed or captured. I had seen most of my family and friends get killed; only a few managing to stay alive in Dalton's death camps or even just alive in general.

Kate was lucky she hadn't gotten caught yet. When her sister had been taken, she had taken enormous risks to try and get her back. Now, she was on the top most wanted list in Dalton. Naturally, I was number two because I was her closest associate.

It was about ten minutes later, when our boss finished. She asked for questions and there was silence for a moment. I held my breath, hoping no one had seen the one fatal flaw we had in the plan. That flaw was that we were going into Dalton as the most wanted.

Kate looked as though she was paying attention now, but her mind was still off daydreaming. I prayed she would come back to full attention.

"Mr. Albain? Haven't we forgotten those lunatics who think they're part of that other cult? Brian Holden asked.

He was one of the brightest rookies we had. He was the one rookie that I was thrilled to have on the team. Kate and I had tried to get him on the planning committee for this operation, but of course that was "out of the question."

"Holden, you either play along with them or you arrest them. Kill them for all I care. They're a burden on this government."

Kate stopped twisting her curls. She had enough problems with the government without them actually believing they had any power.

"You do realize that really, it's more of the government being a burden on Dalton, correct?" she said aloud.

The fire had returned to her blue eyes and I tried not to smile when she called our boss out.

"We know we're not, Thompson, that's why we're going after Dalton. We're taking this country back," Bonnie replied sharply.

She stayed silent after that. She knew it was futile. Plus, she had faith in the plan. Almost as much faith as I had. Of course, life has a funny way of changing the game.

* * *

><p>Kate<p>

Alyssa will tell you that I wasn't paying attention during our final meeting. In some ways, she would be right. I was off in my own little world, feigning ignorance to what was going on around me. But, I can say without a doubt that I knew what was going on. I was also improving our plan a little bit. It was perfect except for a certain… limitation.

Our limitation was simply that we had no one inside of New Directions. New Directions was, simply put, the rebellion against Dalton. They were a funny group of people. Many of their members were convinced that they were part of a different reality. One in which magic and Harry Potter was real. Others dedicated themselves to the cause. They hardly slept, hardly ate and they tried to defeat everything Dalton. At least, that's what we heard.

Most of them didn't do so well. Members from Dalton would kill them if they discovered they were from New Directions and most of them were so run down or crazy that they wouldn't be able to keep the secret. It was a rough existence.

Despite how many fringe members they had, there was also a decent amount of normal people, fighting for their rights. They were mostly broken people, and they had lost more than any person should.

About a week before our final plans, I had gotten some negative intelligence about New Directions. The intelligence was extremely vague and I wanted to know what was going on. I never truly trusted New Directions as the rebel organization. There always seemed to be something off with their leader, William Schuster. It may have been my imagination, but I didn't trust him. I feared that once Dalton was taken down, they would just step into their place.

But, I needed more information to prove it. Alyssa trusted New Directions because the CIA never saw a problem with New Directions. Our bosses believed that we were all on the same side. We shared intelligence with them every once in a while, but we discovered that New Directions didn't like to share. It was like we were all a bunch of children who hadn't learned to share yet. Of course, granted, secrets in our business were our currency. Alyssa and I, well, we were rich.

* * *

><p>Reviews are always appreciated. Next week I'll put chapter two up. :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Starting Over

**A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1. It is currently October 17, 2011 as I'm starting this. I expect it's about February 3****rd**** or so when I'm posting this. **

**As usual, I don't own Glee. Don't expect THAT to change lol. I'd also like to thank my dreams for SO many brilliant writing ideas. **

**Bear with me, we're getting to Blaine and Kurt and Klaine and some other Glee characters. Patience my friends.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Starting Over<strong>

_Courage is the power to let go of the familiar.__  
><em>_- Raymond Lindquist_

Kate

Both Alyssa and I went to our rooms to pack. I hated to pack up my room again. The two of us had recently returned from an adventure in Italy. It had taken us nine months to bring down a crime syndicate called, The Berry Organization. They were rooted deep in the country's health care system. I had spent most of my time working as a doctor (I should be clear. I had medical training from previous missions and in college I was a pre-med/medical student until the CIA called. So, really, besides residency (which I had from field missions) I was a fully qualified doctor).

Alyssa was a physical therapist. She interacted with different people than I did and we had a good system going. We were constantly wired and we recorded everything that happened to us for nine months. It was horrible to listen to the tapes though. They were beyond boring until we got actual evidence.

Anyway, Brian was with us and he was invaluable. Without him neither of us would be here. He saved me from a knife fight (which, Brian, if you're reading this, you really could have been a bit faster!) and stopped Alyssa from being gassed up with highly concentrated Carbon Monoxide.

Thanks to him, neither Alyssa nor I had to expose our identities in the trial. He found the graveyard underneath the hospital where all the bodies killed by the organization were kept. We found the ambulances that were only being used for the purposes of the Berry Organization.

And so, no witnesses were necessary.

Obviously, during our time away, we had fallen out of touch about what was happening in the States. If it was bad when we left, it was probably ten times worse when we returned. It didn't take us long to decide to go in. Our boss wanted us on another mission overseas, but it was clear to us that we were needed here.

Anyway, we were waiting for the final go ahead, and then we were heading out. I still hadn't told Alyssa about my plan.

The two of us met up inside of her room.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked me.

"There's something I'd like to do," I said facing away from the door.

The week before we had discovered that our rooms had hidden cameras on the doors and they were bugged.

"I have to tell you something," she said suddenly.

"Me too, Can I go first?" I replied.

I gave her our secret hand signal. The one that meant I wanted to go off grid.

"Are you crazy?" she whispered, looking at the bug we knew was in the lamp a few feet away.

"You know my feelings on the matter. I think we need someone on the inside. I have information," I said softly.

"You know that information is unreliable," she whispered.

"I know, but I've never had a stronger gut feeling. Please, let me do this. You know infiltrating Dalton can't end well with only two people inside," I strained to stay at a whisper.

"Any other group, I would say we need more. I hate that we're the best. But, you can't leave me alone in there. Nothing good can come of going in alone."

"Well, for once we're going to have to separate and be on top guard."

"You know what, fine. Let's go our separate ways and when we get killed, you'll know it was your fault," she yelled as loudly as she could with a whisper.

She ran off as fast as she could. I knew she could hear me yelling after her, but she clearly didn't care. She wasn't sticking around to listen. If she wanted to be alone, then fine. She could be alone. I was going to take New Directions down single-handedly if I had to. And I was definitely going to take them down.

Alyssa

To say I was mad was an understatement. She had to be crazy. That was the only logical explanation. No sane person would want to go into New Directions with no back-up or ask me to go into Dalton alone.

So, I raced down the stairs and waited outside my boss's office. He saw me outside her office and he waved me in.

"Are you ready, then?"

"Of course, Kate's just packing up some stuff and then she'll be down."

"Well, intercept her and just head out."

"Yes, mam, we've gotten word then?"

"We got it a few minutes ago. Now get out there and take them down."

I saluted her per her request (She liked us to salute before a mission. It was weird).

I ignored her request about Kate. I figured she'd text me or just figure it out.

I headed down the stairs and out the front entrance. I passed some colleagues who knew where I was going. They looked sad, but they gave me our usual signal. They took their thumb and index finger in an L, put it on their forehead and they saluted me that way. It was sort of strange, but it had been tradition since before any of us had started at the CIA.

My car was in the first row of the parking lot, same as always. It felt too big and too quiet without Kate in there. Usually we were joking about something or just talking. I had fully expected us to go together and it was a huge change to be going alone. I couldn't help but feel anxious about going to Dalton. I was going to be alone now, and it was a little more imposing and scary because of it.

I almost hoped Kate was right just because it would be so much worse if she was wrong. I would have gone into ten times more danger for absolutely nothing.

I was stationed in Washington D.C. and I was going to Northern Maryland. It was now called Van Kamp and it was the Dalton stronghold.

I spent the next two hours driving in my car. I would never have admitted it then, but the solitude drove me crazy. All I wanted was Kate sitting there talking and giving me something to do. I spent the entire time tapping my fingers against the steering wheel or humming to myself. I practically went stir-crazy.

So, when I stepped out of my car and into Dalton, I was pleasantly surprised by the warm welcome. A woman stepped out of the front door as soon as she saw my car pull up.

"Well, hello. You must be the inspector?" a woman called out.

She was thick with muscle, tall and proper. She walked with a confidence that only someone of her stature could hold. She looked like a football coach to me. I couldn't quite figure out why.

"And you must be the Director of Internal Affairs?" I said with a smile.

She nodded and gestured for me to follow her. She was a woman of few words, but she knew how to get anyone to do what she wanted.

"So, today, I'll have you start off with the guards."

I followed her through the building. We never stopped to look around or meet anybody, and I hardly got the chance to learn anything about their security or even their floor plan. She covered that up by saying she would just show me later.

My only concrete observation was that it was a very modern building; the way our buildings should be. High-tech and well lit.

We walked through a door and into a much drier place. It was hot and humid and I couldn't imagine anyone doing the things Dalton was rumored to make prisoners do in this heat. I cursed global warming under my breath. It was making things in the capitol way too hot.

"Well, the guard you'll be watching is up there," she pointed, "he's been informed, so I'll let you get right to it."

She closed the door behind me and I walked towards the guard. He had short curly hair and a red uniform; typical of a guard who had previously been imprisoned. I couldn't tell too much more about him from twenty feet away, but I was anxious to see more.

"Hi, I'm Darren, I'm a new prison guard," the man said quietly as we finally reached each other.

The headlines from months prior flashed before my eyes. "_Prominent movie star killed in car crash!" "Former Glee Star killed in lethal crash" "Darren Criss dead" "Fans mourn Darren" _

"You're Darren Criss," I said.

"How did you know that?"

"Well, you died a few months ago, according to the paper, and I used to be quite the fan myself," I replied with a smile.

"So, that's what they said. And how did I die?" he replied.

He had a smile on his face now, as if life was finally starting to look up.

"You were in a horrible car accident. You and your brother were killed."

The smile vanished and the color drained from his face.

"Chuck is dead?" he whispered.

I hesitated for a moment. I knew he was alive. He turned himself into the CIA. He informed on Dalton for a while and then entered witness protection.

"Well, you're not, are you?"

"That doesn't tell me anything you know. You're supposed to be a Dalton official. Why don't you know?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I wish I did," I looked at the ground.

We walked for almost ten minutes, but it wasn't long before we saw the people working in the fields. They were working in silence and their heads were held low. They made no movements except to hack their picks.

We started to pass people and they looked away from us. A few dared to look at Darren, begging him to help them. Of course, there was nothing he could do without getting himself back in that position.

"Ahhh! Help me, please!" a woman screamed.

We looked around the fields.

"She's over here!" a man called out desperately.

We rushed over towards the voice.

Behind some bushes, there was a woman and a man holding her hands. She was pregnant and full term. She was clutching her swollen stomach.

"They've been working her, haven't they?" I asked.

"Yes. I've been trying to do the work for her, but I can't always. Oh, please help her!" the man called.

Darren pulled her away for a second.

"We can't give them medical attention. They'll execute us," he whispered.

"Ah, but I know someone who can help her," I said just as he replied, "Luckily I know someone who will help us.

I watched him run off to one of the prisoners. He was familiar, but I couldn't place him just yet. The woman's screams were distracting me.

Darren and the man ran back to our place in the bushes.

"Ok, okay. You need her to deliver. She has to deliver," the new man rambled.

Darren looked at me in surprise.

Then, he surveyed the rest of the camp. There were several prisoners staring at us and another patrol was coming our way.

"Follow my lead," he said.

"What are we doing?" I replied, my voice shaking.

I looked at Darren. He looked worried and he kept looking behind us to check how close the patrol was. I took a look for myself and remembered something Darren had mentioned to me. Guard checks were every fifteen minutes, and we had already been gone for twenty. The patrol was probably looking for Darren and I. I realized what a horrible first impression I was going to be giving if we didn't get out of the camps within the next few minutes.

I leaned in towards Darren. There was a faint scent of.. something totally unique drifting off of him. It could only be described as the scent of Darren. I took it in for a second and then whispered,

"We're going to be in trouble aren't we?"

He nodded and started to walk towards the guards. I looked back at the couple and the stranger and prayed they would be okay.

"Hey, Darren, what are you doing out?" one of the guards called.

"Duty called and I answered," he said coyly.

"Who's your friend?" the other asked.

"Inspector. One of the big shots," he said as if I wasn't there.

"Why are you two late? Our break got cut short thanks to you."

"Oh, I'm sure it was ever so short," he said sarcastically, "We just murdered some mis-behaving prisoners. We'll never have trouble from them again," then a scream sounded out from the bushes, "Did I forget to mention that one of their fellow prisoners is doing the deed?"

"Softie wittle Darren, killing a prisoner?" the first one who had talked, said.

"Yes, I don't know why I haven't before."

He sounded excited and exhilarated. I couldn't tell if he was serious or not and I wanted to punch him in case that was his plan all along. I was tempted to take the three of them out and run to the couple to make sure they were okay.

"Well, I'm impressed with the new way you're approaching your work. Very nice job," he replied and then turned to me, "I'm Puck by the way," and he held out his hand.

I took it, despite my misgivings about him. Then, the other one held his hand out and I shook his as well.

"I'm David, David Karofsky."

"Charmed," I replied in the most arrogant voice I could muster.

I decided that arrogant was probably the way to go in this place. They all seemed pretty arrogant at first glance anyway. Besides maybe Darren, who wasn't a true Daltonite and therefore didn't count.

"Well, I hope you consider joining us later for a little party," Puck said to me and snickered with Karofsky.

I got the distinct feeling that party was the last place I was going to go.

"Come on, Alyssa, let's go back to base," Darren replied and pulled me along.

If there hadn't been a dictatorship all around us, it would have been a beautiful walk. We were walking into a sunset that was just adding to the beauty of the scenery. We were surrounded by a vast canyon, it was far off, and yet, it was right there. In the far off distance, we could just make out a body of water. I wasn't sure if it was the ocean, Dalton had been so careful about its central location. On our other side, there were more mountains covered in the red clay of the land. It was a sight that was unbelievable. I wasn't sure that I had ever seen something so beautiful, and I had seen so many beautiful things with the Government.

Darren kept his head to the ground. It seemed to be out of fear more than anything.

I grabbed his arm.

"Darren, what are we going to do with those prisoners? They're not really dead."

"They'll be fine. I told them that they were going to be free. But, I have a question for you. Why are you being so helpful? You are from the top and yet, here you are, concerned about the prisoners."

My heart stopped. He didn't know who I was, but he knew I didn't belong. It was hardly my first day and already, I had suspicion circling around me.

"Is it such a bad thing to have compassion?"

"I'm going to trust you, but you should know, that I got the roster a few weeks ago from a secret source of mine, and a man was supposed to be here," he leaned into my ear and said.

My heart stopped again. Fear froze me in place. Darren started to walk ahead of me.

"Well, are you coming?"

I forced myself to move. I couldn't let fear screw my assignment up. Besides, I knew I could always dispose of him.

* * *

><p>Darren<p>

I followed the new "inspector" back to the building. She didn't look at me for the rest of the walk back. There was something new and different about her. It was very attractive. Of course, I probably looked pretty damaged and there was no way it looked attractive on me.

I wasn't quite sure who she really was, but I felt like I could use her. I didn't want to, but I had confidence that I could use her dirty little secret to help my cause. For the first time in a few weeks, I felt as though there might be hope. I tried to plot ways to make my move, but the only thing that seemed to be the right answer was to wait. I kept coming back to it.

So, as we reached the compound, we stopped for a second.

"So…" she said awkwardly.

"So, I think we should go eat dinner. Fill out a report. Maybe laugh about how we had someone killed today. It may be a lie, but it might be worth telling. They like telling stories about their kills. So, we might want to also get our stories straight."

"First off, that's sick. 2nd, we're not eating together. 3rd, we had that guy blow their brains out," she snapped.

I watched her walk away in her newly pressed Dalton uniform and I found myself smiling as she left.

I walked back to the check-in desk. I thought about what she had said. It was sick and I felt guilty about even suggesting it (Although, it was a necessary evil). I knew they would believe us, but it felt wrong to be talking about how we had killed someone. It seemed barbaric. I hoped they wouldn't ask, but those types of stories always spread like wild-fire.

I filled out my report as fast as possible. I didn't enjoy writing about blowing brains out, but it would put us in the clear. I talked about how we told the man to bury the bodies in some shallow graves, which was why we were late.

Dalton didn't accept a lot of excuses, but I thought this one might work for once; they liked violent actions. Once I filed the report, I headed to the cafeteria. It seemed that everyone already knew about the murders. I just wished they wouldn't have been so happy about it.

I thought about my brother and wondered if this was how they celebrated his death, too. I had to fight back the pain in my chest that seemed to come from thinking about him. He had been the role model in my life forever and then, in an instant, he was gone for good.

"Hey, Darren! Great job, today! I knew you'd do it. I'm so proud of you, buddy!" a voice called from up ahead.

I knew that voice well. It was the voice of my original partner; the one I got for the first week of training. I couldn't stand his excitement about killing. He had been at Dalton for almost a year and he was as integrated into the system as you could get. He loved the killing and the beating, and he was one of the worst guards in the system. He was always ready to take a prisoner down. One day, I watched him kill someone through strangulation just because he had a hankering to kill someone. His family was almost as bad as he was.

His father was one of the senators who had gotten Dalton into power. His mother advocated publicly that the time had come for a "New Regime." I couldn't help but wonder if she realized exactly what that meant when she spoke about them.

I didn't want to think about what would happen to me if they ever met me.

"Logan, why aren't you in the cafeteria?" I asked with an annoyed tone.

He slinked over to me and placed his arm around my shoulder. He had a huge smile on his face and the touch on my shoulder, made me just want to punch him in the face. He had a strange obsession with being my friend. He was creepy and psychotic.

"Let's eat, shall we?" Logan said, leaning close.

I took a deep breath. I took Logan's arm from around my shoulder.

"Logan, I'm sorry. I've already eaten and I was just on my way back to the dorms,' I said, feigning disappointment.

The disappointment was written all over his face.

"Oh, well, that's okay then. Why don't I come back with you?"

I turned around and walked back to my room. I could feel the huger pains in my stomach and wished there was something I could've done to eat. I regretted not agreeing to the dinner with Logan. He was a pain in the ass, but he would have gotten me my meal. I hadn't eaten since breakfast and I was already skin and bones. Hunger was a basic part of life anymore and I hated that feeling. I desperately wanted to do something about it.

* * *

><p>Kate<p>

I walked away in anger. I had a flight to catch that would take me to Wright (previously New York) and so I stomped off and made my way to the flight deck. The CIA was taking me as far as the state and then I had to take my car for the rest of the way. They were being kind enough to change my plates and taking it in the plane.

Of course, that was the last thing on my mind. I was focused on how upset my best friend had made me. I was afraid of where we were going to be in a few months after being undercover. Usually, because we were together, our friendship strengthened. She knew everything about me and when to stop me from doing something stupid.

I tried to read on the plane, but I kept getting dragged into old memories of the years we had known each other. We couldn't quite remember how we met, besides the fact that it was lunch.

I thought about our childhood obsession with Hippopotamuses and our similar tastes in music for a while. I thought about the pink sparkly boat we had rode to get across the English Channel. Or the time we had to hit a toll collector in the head with a golf club because he was going to shoot us (and we didn't have a toll either, but the shooting was definitely bad too).

A part of me felt guilty for going off on my own. I felt that we should have gone together, but things happen, and I tried to keep my sanity on the ride to my destination.

When I got off the plane, I found myself on a private air strip. A young man stood next to two SUV's. He wore a pair of dark sunglasses and a blazer with red piping. When he saw me, he started to walk over.

I gripped the suitcase in my hand and walked toward him. When we were less than twenty feet apart, he called to me,

"So, you must be the new girl. The big-shot from Dalton who wants to take them down."

"That's me. And you are?"

"Blaine Anderson, I'm the…"

"You're the second-in command," I finished.

"Someone's done their research. Follow me," he turned back to the SUV and stepped in.

He slid across the car and onto the other side. He gestured to the seat next to him. I sat down and took a deep breath. I was in.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Stay tuned next Sunday for the next chapter. :) P.s. Happy New Year! :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Fitting In

**A/N: So, here it is Nov. 20****th**** and I'm only just starting Chap. 3. It's been so busy lately. Research Paper, practice, oh so many other things. So, anyway, I'll be getting started now…**

**(Alright I did, I'm at 1,727 words. :P but I should tell you that Blaine is very strange in this chapter. I think that's due to his story, which I will get into, probably later in this chapter or the next)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Fitting In <strong>

Alyssa

I woke up the next morning with a headache. I took a second to remember my surroundings and look at the clock. It was 6:30 in the morning and I was still working on where I was. Finally, after what seemed like an hour (and was really three minutes), I remembered that I was at Dalton. I was with the enemy.

I sat up in bed.

"Well, you sure know how to keep a guy waiting," Darren said from the desk in the corner.

I pulled the covers up around my body. Granted, I had clothes on, but it wasn't everyday a man was sitting in my room watching me sleep.

"What…. What the hell are you doing in my room!" my voice shook with anger.

I couldn't believe he had broken through the lock and just stayed in my bedroom and watched me.

"I know what you're thinking. No, I didn't break the lock. I have the key," he held up a key.

I felt even more irritated.

"And where did you get that?"

He smiled coyly and then turned to leave.

"You really should get dressed. Guard duty in...," he checked his watch, "twenty minutes I'd say. And I'm sure you want time to eat."

I waited for him to walk out the door. I smiled as he left. It was sort of funny the way he walked with such confidence. I tried not to smile as he left.

I got up and put on the simple uniform that Dalton employees wore. They were simple tracksuits that were different colors for different ranks. Mine, of course, was Navy, because I was an inspector and supposed to be from the corporate headquarters of Dalton.

Darren had a pink uniform. He was a prisoner guard. He had 12 weeks left in pink and then he would be transferred to a regular guard position for 3 months (with reevaluation at that point) in an orange uniform.

I stepped out of my room and found Darren in the hallway.

"So, are you ready, then?"

"Why exactly is my other reason for being out here?"

I started to walk away. Darren may have been a totally awesome actor when I didn't know him, but now I kind of thought he was an ass… and way too cocky.

As I walked down the hall, Darren was at my side the entire time. He kept his head down and he looked like he was trying not to look at anyone walking by. Naturally, we were getting a ton of looks, because I had such an important uniform on. I wished that I could have asked for some low-ranking uniform just so I could go around unnoticed. It was very tiresome to be watched all the time.

I got in line at the cafeteria. Today, there was oatmeal, a banana and orange juice. None of which looked very good. I wanted to just arrest them all for health code violations. We sat down at a table together and I ignored them. I began to read a Dalton manual that I had found in my room the night before.

"Wouldn't a big shot like you already have that memorized?" he said, his eyes screaming that he knew the truth.

"We like to refresh ourselves every morning."

He leaned in close to me.

"See, that's where you're wrong. I happen to know that you don't. Chuck was such a good insider. They killed our parents and he was always so good at revenge."

He fingered a scar on his wrist as if to prove to me what lengths Chuck would go to for revenge.

Suddenly, my cell phone rang. The number was restricted and I hesitantly picked up.

"Hello, is this Uncle Rodney's toilet emporium?" a familiar voice asked.

"No, sorry, this is Warrior Conquest, the store for all your conquesting needs."

I scowled silently at Darren's stifled laughter.

"Oh, thank God you picked up. You wouldn't believe what's going on here."

I smiled, "I'm sure it's crazy, but I'll have to call you later or tomorrow. I'm in the middle of breakfast and I'm expecting a call from Ethan."

Ethan was an ex-boyfriend of mine and now we used his name as code for being caught.

"Oh, come on. You've been discovered already?" Kate said.

"Don't blame me. The food I ate yesterday really made me miss him. You know how much he loved apples."

She laughed. "I love these conversations. They get more ridiculous every time."

"Maybe so, but you can't just give up."

"I don't even know what you were trying to say there."

"No, maybe not, but there really wasn't a point," I replied, suppressing a smile.

"Oh, no code this time. Interesting. But, someone's still listening aren't they?"

I tried not to look at Darren.

"Yes, and it's important that you remember that next time you want to go back to him."

"Go back to him? Really? That was the best you came up with? You're going to tell him, I'm assuming it's a him, that I have boyfriend troubles. Oh, I would love to stay on the line for that one. I'm sure it's going to be a grand conversation. And how exactly did this conversation turn to MY problems?"

"Oh, stop it. You know what happened last time, don't you go back."

Laughter erupted from the other end of the phone.

"Well, just wait. I promise it'll be interesting. I better go now. It's probably just about time to get to work."

"Don't get yourself into any trouble. I mean that."

"Do you know me at all? I'm a master at not getting in trouble. I promise I'll be absolutely fine."

"Alrighty then, Oh-so-cocky one, I'll talk to you soon."

"See ya, good luck," I replied and hung up the phone.

I finally looked over to Darren. He looked like he had tried not to laugh for the conversation, and now he was letting it all out. His face was red and he was laughing histerically.

"Well, that was interesting."

"Oh, shut up."

He laughed to himself and we ate the rest of the meal in silence. Towards the end of our time slot, a young guy came over. He had blond hair and a uniform the same color as Darren's. Darren tensed and closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath.

"Hello Logan."

"Hey, Darren, what's going on?" he said, sitting himself on Daren's lap.

Darren looked visibly disturbed. This time, I was trying not to laugh (although, admittedly, I was sort of disturbed myself).

"Logan, didn't you have first shift this morning?"

"I did, but I got it changed. So, it's going to be me, you and whoever the hell this is," he said gesturing towards me.

Darren looked furious.

"Excuse me, Mr. Wright is it?"

"Yeah, what do you care?"

"Well, I quite like it when subordinates show me some respect. Did you happen to notice the color of my uniform. It's navy and don't you know what that means?" I waited for a reaction but he was frozen in his place, "I'm from corporate. Here to inspect everything about this prison camp. All it takes to get you locked up or killed is the word from me. You'll never be seen again."

He stayed silent. Then, he stood up and saluted. It felt good to have such power around the camp. Everyone looked over to Logan and then to me. I had sent a message. I wouldn't take insubordination (I, of course, thought it was hilarious that I was acting as their boss).

"Today, Wright, you're not going to guard duty. No, today you're going to work somewhere else… how about janitorial duties. Report to the boiler room," he looked shocked for a moment, "Was there something you didn't understand Mr. Wright? I said go to the boiler room!"

Silence remained in the cafeteria as Logan ran out of there and down the hall towards the boiler room. Darren looked impressed. I finished up my meal and walked out. Darren followed close behind. This power I had felt really good. I couldn't wait to use it again.

Darren and I reported at the guard station to Charlie Amos. He oversaw the hundred or so guards that were in the compound.

"I heard about you chewing out Logan Wright. Very nice, Ms." He said as he handed us our assignments.

"Thank you, sir."

He smiled.

"No need to call me sir, you are my superior."

I nodded and turned to go outside.

"So, I think we have a few things to discuss," Darren said as we started to make our rounds.

"Really? Do we now?"

"Yes, we do. You seem to be new at the whole power thing. You enjoyed that way too much. Or you're used to power and it gets to you. And then, there's that conversation this morning. What was that about? Clearly, you weren't talking about how you think that she shouldn't go back to her boyfriend. You were smiling too much for that. And finally, there's yesterday. You helped a woman go free," he started to whisper; "You really need to get more convincing.

Kate

Following our conversation on the phone I put on a uniform fit for a janitor. It was a refugee camp and I was one of few who actually go a job. The best part was I had a master key to everything in the building.

The camp was dark and dingy and it was part of the main complex of New Directions. I had confidence that I could definitely find information to use against them.

I went out into the halls and past the mental ward. It was a sad place. There were several people who were convinced they were in a play called A Very Potter Musical. They kept yelling out lines, wore costumes and New Directions refused to do anything about them.

Today, they were singing.

_Here I am, face to face with a situation. The way his hair falls in his eyes makes me wonder if he'll ever see through my disguise, I'm under his spell. Baby, you're not alone, 'cause you're here with me and nothings ever gonna bring us down. He thinks that we're finished, but we aren't through. _

I walked as fast as possible to the cafeteria.

The boy who had escorted me yesterday found me there.

"Hello, Kate. I hope you don't mind if I call you that?"

"No, of course not, Mr. Anderson," I replied.

"First, please call me Blaine, Mr. Anderson is my father. Second, I want to move you up. You're too intelligent for janitorial work and besides Mr. Schuester wants to meet you."

"Really? Is that a good thing?" I asked with a smile.

"For a newbie? That's excellent," he said putting on his sunglasses and walking back to his table across the way.

Blaine seemed to be popular from what I could tell. I would have to watch out for that because I didn't really want to be noticed here. And if Blaine was going to keep talking to me than I was going to have to accelerate my timetable for discovering New Direction's dirty secrets.

This morning, I was sitting with a nice girl named Rachel. She seemed a little batty, but she was nice and she was "damaged" from terrible things Dalton had done to her. I had a bad feeling that despite how nice she was she was related to the organization Alyssa and I had taken down in Italy. Her last name was Berry after all. She was spending her breakfast watching some men in the back of the room. From what I had gathered, Finn, Puck, Mike and Rory were sitting back there. They were all talented singers and I looked forward to listening to them for the first time. They were scheduled to perform that night.

"I think we should perform tonight," Rachel said suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Blaine's impressed with them and I kinda really like Blaine. He's so hot," she leaned towards me and whispered, "He kissed me during one of our secret parties."

"Nice. So, when are these secret parties?" I asked.

I saw my first opportunity to sneak around and look for clues.

"There's going to be one after the performance tonight."

"And do the big-shots join in?"

"Actually, yes… they even like to come to the performances."

"Just to clarify, why are they called secret parties?"

"Well, when they started we didn't tell the higher-ups but they discovered them and found us out. But, instead of punishing us, they started to join in."

I looked at their sunken eyes and their sadness. I thought it was kind of strange that a party was the only thing to look forward too. Especially since our intelligence told me that these people worked to take Dalton down. So far, I hadn't seen much working against Dalton. Each day, similar to Dalton, refugees worked in the farms. Certain privileged people got to work in engineering or as doctors or in running the government. They based it on what you had done before the take-overs and what had happened since then. I wasn't sure if this was really any kind of refugee camp, but a prison camp just the same. The people couldn't leave because it was too dangerous and so they were stuck. It was puzzling.

As we left that morning, Blaine came to find me again.

"He wants you now."

He started to walk off and I decided to follow. I wasn't entirely sure what else I was supposed to do. Nothing else really made sense.

As we walked, I saw that the hallways were labeled. Each wing had a different name. They seemed extremely familiar to me, but I couldn't quite place it. The wing by the corridor was called Warbler hall. By my dorm it was Windsor (so was Blaine's). I wasn't quite sure what the other two dorm halls were called but I had heard Hanover and Stuart during my stay.

"So, Blaine, what does he want to see me about?"

"That's a good question. I wish I knew. Even being number 2, I don't know everything. There are people with far more information than I do. Except for the government," he laughed aloud, "those poor bastards don't have a clue. They think we're helping them, but we've been feeding them false information for years."

I felt anger rise up inside of me. If I was right about that, I couldn't imagine what else I was right about.

"Really? That's absolutely crazy, but pretty funny too," I mustered up a smile, "Have they ever acted on it? Because that would be even better?"

"No, unfortunately they work quite inefficiently."

I found my fists clenching.

"Well, you've got that right. Cheers to New Directions for throwing those suckers off. Can I ask why, though? I mean, aren't you both after Dalton?"

He leaned closer to me.

"I'll tell you a little secret. We're both basically in it for ourselves. We want to take over Dalton, not take them down. And they have the exact same goal."

I was overly thrilled I had decided to put a wire on before I left my room.

"Well, it's not a bad idea. Anything would be better than Dalton. I'm sure we'll succeed," I lied.

"We sure hope so," Blaine said.

Within a minute, we came to a door. Blaine put his eye to it and it opened up. I internally groaned. Retina scanners were impossible to crack.

"Here we are. Go on in, he's waiting for you."

As I walked in, it seemed as if I was being taken back to the middle ages. The room resembled a dungeon with torches and iron gates alike. It was a circular room and in the center there was a large star on the floor. It seemed as if I had been taken to a séance.

"I promise it's not what it looks like. This was an old Wicca hide-out," a man in a cloak said, answering the questions that had been circling in my head.

He stood in the middle of the room, right next to the star; facing the other wall.

"It explains a lot. So, tell me why I'm here."

He turned around and took off his hood. As I suspected, it was William Schuester.

"I think you can be of use to us. We know about your friend at Dalton."

"I have a good many friends."

He smiled.

"Be that as it may, I think you and I both know there's only one at Dalton."

"You sure do a lot of research for a refugee camp."

"We like to use our assets instead of wasting them."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"There was a question in there?"

"Which friend, Mr. Schuester?"

"Alyssa."

My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't imagine how they had found out about her.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean?"

"Well, I know you do, so I would suggest a little cooperation from you," he began to walk towards me.

"Would you, now?"

"I would, so here's what you're going to do. You're going to flip her."

I stayed silent and waited for him to finish. There was always more. Always. He continued to walk and was only a few paces away now.

"And, you're going to help our cause. You're going to move up with Blaine and you're going to help us take down Dalton; and the government for that matter," he put a strange emphasis on government as if he knew.

There was no way I was going to help, but I saw my opportunity to all the information on New Directions. I knew what I had to do.

"Done, when do I start?"

"Right now," he said, reaching me and putting his hands on my shoulders.

His hands began to move down my body. It was a pat-down. I breathed a sigh of relief. It could've been much worse.

Blaine walked in after a minute. I thought it was kind of long for a pat-down but I wasn't going to report him just yet.

"Sir, it's ready."

"Of course. Escort our new friend to her new room please. Let her get her things."

"Yes, sir. Will you need anything else?"

"No, just help our friend and set her up in the retinal scanner."

Blaine turned around and walked out. I followed close behind. As we left, Schuester grabbed my ass. I wanted to turn around and punch him, but of course, that would never fly. But, I was more determined than ever to destroy him.

When we were back into the halls, Blaine stopped for a moment and turned back to me.

"I'm so sorry about him. I'm so sorry. He does that to everybody. But, it's just to get you to talk. He has a wife, Emma."

"Is she anything like him?"

"She's more damaged. Dalton recorded her parents calling her names and putting her down. Then, Dalton put her in a room with a recording of them insulting her playing for about 12 hours. They have to keep her locked up now. Poor woman's gone mad. It's very sad. Part of Will's anger, I think."

"You're probably right," I replied.

"Shall we go on?" he asked.

"Good idea. So, what brought you here?"

"That's a longer story than you have time for."

"Really? Because it seems to me, I have all the time in the world if he's going to be threatening my friend."

"I'll tell you some time, I promise."

So, we walked around the compound for a while; stopping at my room to pack and then back to the other side to get to my new room. Then, we went to a security room, next to the circular room. It was rather small, but it seemed to serve its purpose. He told me to place my eye inside a machine. I saw a red light pass over it and then nothing.

"We're finished."

"That quick?"

"That quick. So, you probably should go to bed now. It's going to be a long day tomorrow. I'm sure Mr. Schue will want to see you bright and early."

Blaine smiled and left the room.

I took in my new surroundings. It was brighter here and there was actually a computer. I logged on with my new username and password and simply looked at my specially made Facebook. It had taken months to plan this operation. With the help of Facebook, we had created this Facebook going three years back. It was one of our more brilliant ideas in the Government.

I changed some of the details of my location to cover my tracks and made sure there were pro-New Directions messages on there.

My phone buzzed with a text message.

_"K,are you ok? I miss you. –BH"_

I sighed. Brian texted way too much and I was sure he was just trying to find information about Alyssa.

"_Not so good. I have a cold. –K"_

That was our secret code for Alyssa's cover under suspicion.

_"I'll get you some chicken soup. Gtg, bye! –BH" _

I had a feeling that meant that he was going to go and try to help her.

"Dear Lord, help her," I thought to myself.

After updating my status about liking my new surroundings, I logged off. I sat around my room for a while, reading and thinking. I contemplated calling Alyssa, but that seemed like a stupid plan. We had just talked that morning.

After a while, I forced myself to bed. I lay there for a bit, before finally drifting off into a nightmarish sleep.

Blaine

After I dropped Kate off at her room, I went back to the main room. Will was still there, waiting.

"Does she suspect anything?"

He said from behind his dark hood. He was practically impossible to see.

"Of course not. She thinks we just know about Alyssa."

"Let's keep it that way. I did tell you she works for the government, correct?"

"You didn't, but I did know she was here to double-cross us."

Will smiled.

"You're so good, Blaine," he turned to face Blaine, "So are we prepared to catch her snooping?"

"Of course, our phones will send us an alert whenever she gets in. Even if we're with her."

"That's perfect. When do you think she'll strike?"

"If I had to guess? During the oh-so-secret parties," he replied.

"I think you're right. Any thoughts on a plan?"

"Oh, I could never come up with a plan as brilliant as yours, but I think the best idea is to go to the party and make sure she sees us both, then when she leaves, be ready to get back."

"Great minds think alike, Blaine. Don't forget that. By the way, your new play toy will be here tomorrow," I visibly cringed, "Don't look like that, it'll be fun and you look like you haven't had any fun in months."

"Of course, have a good night, sir."

"Your brother would be so proud of you."

I left and turned around. I desperately wished that Will would stop trying to get me "toys" and reminding me of my brother. The truth was that they were boys (usually my age) that were captured from Dalton or an unconquered territory. Ohio was yet to be taken and there were some stray settlements that hadn't converted yet. I assumed that was where this new boy was coming from. And my brother, oh my brother was another kind of horror story.

My dirty secret was that I never kept them. I didn't even sleep with them usually. I let them stay for a few days for food and shelter and then I sent them on their way. Usually, I told Mr. Schuester that I'd killed them. He was probably sure that I was some kind of psychotic killer (one of the reasons he liked me so much). I was happy to lead him on.

I got back to my room and watched a Disney movie. There had been no new releases in about five years (from any kind of movie company, really). It was part of the takeover that Dalton and New Directions had orchestrated. Both allowed companies to make movies, but they had to be propaganda for said organization.

As the movie ended, I began to think about my brother. Shane loved Disney almost as much as I did. He met with a terrible fate. Will Schuester had murdered my brother. Ever since, he had been threatening to kill me too.

It had been a long night. I left after school to go to a music competition with the Warblers, a singing group I was a part of at McKinley High. We never arrived. A friend of mine got a phone call about the murder. Someone had taken my brother and dismembered him. Then, he took a knife and hacked the rest of the body. The police wouldn't let me see him. Later, I found out that it was Will Schuester.

Not long after, the true terror of the outside world began with the Dalton Organization taking over and then New Directions as the "resistance." I often wondered if they both weren't in charge and working together.

Shortly after, I met Mr. Schuester. He told me what he had done. He told me if I didn't cooperate, I was as dead as my brother. He said he would make it worth my while. He still hasn't. The only thing that would make it worthwhile would be having my brother back.

I drifted off into a deep sleep and dreamt about my brother. I imagined him on an island with a lot of Goldfish. Goldfish, naturally, were his favorite snack food. He ate them like they were a drug.

The next morning, I got up to the sound of my phone going off. I felt certain that it had to be Kate checking the security already. If she was, it would definitely convince me that she was an idiot. But, it was only Schuester, telling me my toy was here.

I took a deep breath and got dressed. It was a Sunday and official dress code was unnecessary. So, I put on a black polo, some red capris and tennis shoes. Then, as usual, I slicked back my hair and headed out the door.

I hummed "It's Not Unusual" under my breath. Everything about this life was, but it always seemed to me like that song could convince me it wasn't.

I walked down the corridor to the main room and kneeling on the ground was a man I could only describe as heaven. He had porcelain skin and a jarred look about him. He seemed strong and resilient.

"Tell him you name, slave!" Will screamed, kicking him in the side.

The man fell over and clutched his side.

"Kurt," he spat.

I felt like crying. This was one of the worst things I'd ever seen Schuester do to one of the "toys" he got me.

"Will, stop! He's a slave and I want him in tip-top condition. Not in some damaged state thanks to you."

"You know what you want Blaine, I like that."

Will lifted the boy up from the floor and threw him over towards me. He had a collar around his neck. I noticed that he didn't have a shirt on and he looked even more beautiful up close.

I tried to give him a look that said I was sorry about what I had to do and then I grabbed the collar and pulled the boy along.

"You're a piece of crap. I hope you know that," Kurt spat.

I turned away from Will and started dragging him along.

"Oh, just you wait."

"Blaine, are you sure you don't want to just get rid of this one?" Will called after me.

I rolled my eyes.

"I like a little fight in them, Schuester."

Schuester nodded and I left with Kurt. I went as fast as I dared to my room. I had never felt like this with a slave. It was different and new and beautiful.

"Well, here we are."

"Is this where I work for you?"

"Oh, Kurt, no. You'll never be working for me. I'm going to let you go. I let everyone go. Will, back there, doesn't understand that I can't stand having slaves."

"I'm not going back. You're going to keep me."

"What?"

"I said, you're not going to let me go."

I was dumbfounded. No one had ever said that they wanted to stay.

"Why do you want to stay?"

"It's horrible out there. Just let me be. I'll let you be and we'll coexist peacefully. Out of curiosity, why did he get you a male slave?"

"I'm… I'm gay. He figured it out pretty quickly."

"Is everyone here, gay?"

I laughed, "No, not really. Just me, and maybe a few others in the closet."

"What would you say if I was?"

I smiled as Kurt came closer to me.

"I'd say I was very lucky."

Kurt moved closer to me until we were eye to eye and less than a few inches apart.

I felt certain that we were going to kiss. That something more was going to happen.

Until my cell phone rang.

We moved away from each other and I answered.

"Hello?"

"It's Will. How do you like your new slave?"

"It's too soon to tell. We were just a little busy. It's only been twenty minutes."

"Sorry, but I need you."

"For what?" I asked hesitantly.

"The party is in an hour."

I hung up the phone and looked at Kurt.

"I'm sorry. Business calls. He wants to catch a traitor in a few minutes."

"What's he going to do to this traitor?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, but if I had to guess? He's going to send her to a man who kills for us. She's going to die."

"Is that what you want?"

"No, but he'll kill me if I don't follow. I have things to do first."

"Such as?"

I paused for a second.

"I'll tell you someday," and I kissed him.

It was sweet and beautiful. I couldn't imagine ever kissing anyone else ever again.

I looked back at him and smiled with a grin like an idiot. I forced myself to leave.

I hummed "Teenage Dream" as I walked down the hall. All I could think of was Kurt back in my room. Waiting for me…

I made the trip to the main room as fast as I ever had.

"Blaine, I'm going to send her to our friend."

"I would have expected as much."

"Has she tried anything yet?" I asked.

"She came by, and I told her I had nothing for her today. I made some threats about her friend, of course."

"Who's your person on the inside?"

"I can't tell you yet, Blaine. I will soon, but not yet. Now, go back to your slave and I'll call you in a few hours."

"Of course," I replied and went back to my room.

But, Kurt was gone.

I ran back out of the room and searched the hallways for Kurt. I felt panic rise up inside of me.

"Kurt! Kurt!" I whispered.

I ran towards the general compound and into the cafeteria.

There was Kurt, talking with the girl about to be sent for slaughter.

Darren

I waited for her reaction. There was something wrong with her stunt this morning. What could I say? She looked like she was trying not to smile the entire time she was screaming at Logan. Not that I cared. Maybe he would stay away from guard duty and me from then on.

"You can't know that."

"Oh, but I do. You see, they do have a website. God knows why, but they do. And guess what? Your name is not even on the employee list," I whispered in her ear.

"That doesn't mean anything. They don't put my name on there to keep my identity secret."

"I don't believe that for even a minute. Because you see, the website also has a missing person's link. To an inspector, one who's supposed to be here."

"It must be someone else," her voice began to waver.

"No, I don't think so. I really don't," I replied.

Her fists were clenched and I could only imagine how nervous she must've been.

"Don't cry, there's no need for that."

"I'm here for two days," she whispered and then looked up at me and screamed, "And already you're accusing me of being an imposter! Did you think this morning was a joke? I'll have your ass in the dungeons!"

I looked at her in surprise. She was good. She was very good.

"Try your hardest. But, if you send me there, I'll make sure they find out everything about you."

"You couldn't possibly know everything about me."

"You're right. But I do know that they can find it all out, quite easily."

It felt strange to make threats to her. I wasn't even sure what I thought she was doing. I knew she didn't work for Dalton. But, if she didn't, that was probably good. Which begged the question, why did I want to stop her?

"What do you want from me?"

"How about you owe me? I think things around here are about to get very interesting and you'll cover for me. Oh, and you'll keep Logan away from me too."

"Done."

She pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Bro. how are you?"

I couldn't hear the voice on the other end.

"Well, funny thing about that. It's broken. Very broken. No, I can't get it fixed. The repairman drives a hard bargain."

After hearing a reply, she smiled a bit.

"Bye now, Brian."

She hung up and turned to me.

"I'll do everything you asked. However, you won't talk about this conversation. Ever again."

We spent the rest of the shift in silence. It was the longest eight hours of my life.

I tried to annoy her in different ways. I'd click my jaw or I'd hum a song. Then I'd reload my gun numerous times. I smiled larger and larger as she got more and more annoyed. When our shift was finally up, we went our separate ways.

I went to my room and closed the door. Taking a breath and relaxing. I smiled at the utter craziness of the day. I turned around and of course, Logan Wright was sitting on my bed.

"So, Darren, finally you finish."

"Logan, really, what are you doing here?"

"I want an explanation. Why did your little friend send me away?"

"You were bothering her. Just get over it."

"No, I want something. Same thing as last time or I'll go to Dalton about your dirty little secret. Maybe, I'll even tell your little friend."

"I won't let you do that, we had a deal."

"Deals are made to be broken," he stood up.

He came closer and closer to me.

"Can you just stop, Logan? It doesn't matter anymore. I don't think it ever did."

"Yeah, but they'll kill you for giving information to the government."

I felt trapped in a corner. I couldn't get killed yet.

"Do your worst."

I thought about my brother and the movies I had been doing before Dalton as Logan threw me onto the bed and did things I prayed I wouldn't remember in the morning.

At some point after 1AM, Logan finished up with me.

"I love you, Darren. See you soon."

He kissed me on the check and left. I fell into a fitful sleep, full of nightmares and tossing and turning.

In the morning I could still remember it all. Every detail.

Logan had taken "Do your worst" to a new level. I could remember him doing things to me that were unthinkable. He had taken everything away from me three times now. I knew in my heart that I could not let him keep doing this to me.

I tried getting on my computer as a distraction. There was a new email in my inbox. It was from an unfamiliar address:

There was something different about the message, something very familiar about it. He opened it.

"_Darren,_

_ It's Chuck. You need to get out of Dalton. I'm working with the government. They tell me you're no longer a prisoner and they're going to move you up. They want you to be the new spokesperson. They're going to threaten our parents. Don't listen. They're in the Bahamas and they're safe. They have an agent at Dalton. Find her. Tell her that Chuck sent you. Or better yet, talk about how much you miss me and how you're thinking about helping Dalton in my honor. She'll break if you say that. I'm sure of it. Anyway, keep on singing. I love you, little bro. Stay safe. _

_ Chuck_

I couldn't imagine how this was even possible. It seemed completely unfathomable that Chuck could even be alive. I felt more joy than I had in months, maybe more than ever before.

And the best part? I knew who the agent was.

* * *

><p>AN: Update Next Sunday. Thanks for reading. Feedback is always welcome. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Stuck

**Well, I moved through Chapter 3 pretty quickly. On to Chapter 4, but I get the feeling my plan of ten isn't going to work out. Alyssa, do you mind? ;) **

**Anyway, it's 11.25.11 and I have a few days of Thanksgiving break left. So, I plan on writing like there's no tomorrow. And I already have some of this chapter started. Anyway, enjoy. Reviews are admired, but not required (yeah… that rhymed… don't judge me it's like 11PM). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dalton characters, Glee, anything else in TV or music that I'm forgetting. I also don't own Kleinfeld. It's a bridal shop in New York featured on the show "Say Yes to the Dress" (I don't own this either). **

**Note: Exabytes are real. They're bigger than a terabyte, which is bigger than a gigabyte. Basically, it's about ****1,048,576 gigabytes. So, it's really big.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Stuck<p>

_A wonderful emotion to get things moving when one is stuck is anger. It was anger more than anything else that had set me off, roused me into productivity and creativity.__ –Mary Garden _

Alyssa

By the following week, I knew that Darren was a pain. He had spent every single one of our shifts bothering me. I couldn't stand him anymore. So, I decided to change jobs. Which, granted, was probably the right thing to do anyway. I was supposed to be inspecting everything.

And so, I found myself in the Director's office again. Sylvia Medel was very interested in what I was going to do next.

"Hello, I've finished my report on the guards. What would you like me to take care of next?" I asked the director.

"What do you think of them?"

"They get the job done. The prisoners seem to be completely under their control."

"Excellent. Is there anyone who should be fired?"

"Fired?"

"Yes, we'd like to… thin the herd."

"Really?"

"Yes, we want someone fired from each department."

"Well, then. You should get rid of Logan Wright."

"We can't do that. He can't be disposed of."

"Can I ask why?"

I took my notebook out and began to take notes about firing someone from each department. This was beyond fascinating. It seemed to me that maybe Dalton wasn't so all and mighty as they claimed to be. I was hoping it might be something we could use to our advantage.

"He's got friends in high places… well he did. And we can't afford to lose those high friends if he's found dead or missing from these places."

"Let me guess. His parents sent him here. He's the son of Senator Wright?"

"Very good, someone knows their politics."

A secretary walked in.

"Ms. Medel?"

"Yes, Mr. Carbine?"

"A man is here to see you?"

"Who is he?"

"He claims to be from New Directions and has some valuable information for you."

"Really? Well, send him in," she turned to me, "I hope you don't mind. I'll just question him and then kill him. And we'll call it a day."

I tried not to let my disagreement show.

"Of course, please do."

I wasn't prepared for who I saw walk in. It was Brian. My surprise showed.

"You know this man?"

"Yes, I knew him before Dalton."

"Good to see you again, Alyssa," he said with a smile.

Something told me he was going to mess this mission up.

"So, tell me what you know." Ms. Medel said.

"I know a good many things. Before I tell you, you're going to put the gun you have under the table away."

I looked underneath the table from my chair and sure enough there was a gun. She brought it out from underneath.

"Interesting that you saw that. I'm very impressed. I may have to keep you around. But, please talk."

Brian stood up and turned towards the windows in her office. The landscape was simply a ton of red rocks. After two days of staring at it with a guy like Darren irritating the hell out of you, you get kind of sick of it.

"Well, there's your good old partner at New Directions,"

"They're the resistance. Why would we have a partner there?"

"See, that's what I thought. But, then I got there. And on their computers, what was there? There were all these e-mails between you and Will Schuester and even higher-ups then you. And it's funny they all talked about the same thing: your take-over of the world. So, I know you're going after Asia next."

"How the hell did you do it?" she asked, rising from her seat.

"I had a little help, but we'll get to that later."

I coughed a bit. It was a secret code we had developed on our last mission. Five coughs signified to Brian that I wanted to know if Kate was still okay. He was supposed to offer a lozenge if she was in trouble and ask if I needed a drink if she was safe.

"Would you like a lozenge, Alyssa?"

I felt panic rise in my chest. She was in trouble. And she'd been right all along. Will Schuester was working with Dalton.

* * *

><p>ONE WEEK AGO…<p>

Kate

About an hour later, I awoke to pounding at my door. It was Rachel Berry.

"C'mon Kate, the party's starting … now!" Rachel pounded.

I rolled my eyes and got up.

"I'll be there in ten minutes. I have to change."

"Just skip it! No one cares what you look like!" she said through the door.

I took a brush to my hair, put some make-up on, made sure my wire was still secure and then went out the door. I was still in my uniform (thankfully).

"So, where is this party?"

"In the entertainment wing," she said simply.

"They have an entertainment wing here?" I asked, skeptically.

"Yeah, it's mostly used for plays. There are some… people here who were made to put on this Harry Potter musical at Dalton and now they can't stop. They'll probably be into it tonight, but we usually just ignore them."

"Really?"

"Yep."

We made the rest of the walk in relative silence. Rachel seemed tense about this entertainment wing. She seemed nervous, despite a large smile on her face. I guessed she was thinking about Blaine. He was one of the few things she ever talked about.

"Well, here we are," she said opening a door.

There was loud music blaring from the speakers. It was mostly music I hadn't heard in years, since before the take-overs. There were a ton of people in there. I saw Mr. Schuester up on a stage. He was in a three piece suit that looked a lot better than his usual strange cloak.

"Doesn't Mr. Schue just look incredible?" she gushed.

"Of… of course," I stammered.

"I think he's the best leader we could ever ask for," she said dreamily.

I tried not to look at her like she was creepy. Evidently, I had been wrong about Blaine. She was clearly in love with Schuester.

"Naturally, but hey, I'm going to go get some drinks."

I walked off before she could stop me. I looked around for Blaine in the dark mass of people.

"Looking for me?" a voice said behind me.

It was Kurt. He still had a collar around his neck, but he was actually clothed now.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Not much. I'm just avoiding Blaine."

"And why is that? You said earlier you felt special when he was around."

"Well, yeah. But, he also works for Schue."

"I don't think Blaine works too hard for him."

"Still, I don't want to get too close," he said.

I finally found Blaine in the crowd. He had a puppy-dog look about him and he was searching the crowd for someone.

"I think he's looking for you. And I think he really likes you."

"What makes you say that?"

"He's got a puppy love look about him and he's searching for someone."

"He can't find me!"

"If he's determined enough, I'm sure he will. And, you have to face him sometime. You live in the same room now."

He gave me an angry look and walked off. I tried not to laugh. They both were obviously not going to admit they liked the other.

I checked once more to make sure that Blaine and Mr. Schuester were at the party. Then, I danced my way back to the door Rachel had brought us through.

I walked through the silent halls. It seemed as though everyone really did go to these parties. I began to run; the silence had become beyond eerie. I looked behind me every so often to check for a follower.

By the time I got to the door to the main room, I was nervous and paranoid. Anytime a pipe rattled or something seemed to move, I wanted to jump.

I placed my eye by the scanner, and felt relieved when the door slid open. I stepped inside and looked for a computer or any kind of paper.

On the perimeter, there were eight doors. Five of them had green stickers with a circle inside, above them. Two others had a purple sticker and the last had a red one. I had come through a green one, so I figured it stood to reason that the rest of them would lead to the other parts of the compound.

I walked over to a purple one. The door was unlocked and inside there was a long room with at least 50 computer terminals. I pulled a flash drive out of my pocket. It had over 1000 exabytes of memory on it. I put it into the first computer and waited for it to load. There was about 10 terabytes on it.

I smiled. This was going to be easy. I knew I couldn't fill up the flash drive even if I wanted to. I moved through about 25 more computers before I moved on to the next room. I was going to come back to the rest if I had time, but I wanted to get to the other rooms.

I walked over to the other side of the main room and into the other purple room. There was a row of computers on each side in there as well. There was also a tablet on top of one of the towers. I placed my flash drive in there as well and got even more information. I worked through the back twenty-five computers and checked my watch. I had been taking information for more than an hour.

I raced out of the room and into the red room. It was a simple office. There was a metal desk in the center with a window overlooking the Catskill Mountains. I walked over to the desk. There were a few drawers and a few papers scattered across it. Will also had a picture of Emma in the back.

I looked through the papers on top. There didn't seem to be anything interesting. There were just some bills and some memos to the employees. I opened the first drawer. There seemed to be at least a hundred papers on top. The first fifty or so consisted of emails that had been printed. They were from a name I hadn't heard in a very long time: Darren Criss.

Most of the emails talked about the inner workings of New Directions. All of them were dated before Darren's mysterious car crash. I took pictures of as many emails as I could. As I got to the end of the pile, they seemed to turn to talk about Darren going to Dalton in secret. I couldn't even think about what that could mean. The last email was dated the day of the crash. It was from Will and it simply said: "Go in."

Then, I looked at the rest of the pages. There were more emails. Darren seemed to be the topic for a bit. There was a new sender though: . I didn't have the faintest idea as to who this could be. But, clearly, they were from Dalton. It wasn't many emails before I came to an even newer sender. These emails were about joining forces to take over the world.

I realized, my hunch may have not been one hundred percent accurate, but I was definitely right about Mr. Schue being evil. I skimmed the emails from this unknown sender. They talked about a new spy at Dalton. I believed it was Alyssa. It explained how Will Schuester knew about her. Then, there were more about me and Brian. There was nothing specific about where we were though. As I came to the bottom of the pile, there was a picture of me attached to the email. It said underneath: "The spy bitch."

When I had finished, I opened up the second drawer. There were schematics in this drawer. They were full of building plans and battle plans. I couldn't believe it was this easy to get the plans for New Directions. I quickly took pictures of everything in the drawer and put it back.

I had a bad feeling that these couldn't possibly be right. There was no way that it was that easy to get at them. It couldn't be as easy as an eye scanner. I needed to get out of there.

I opened the last drawer. It had a single piece of paper in it. At the top, there was the word Traitor. Underneath, there was a list of names. Some of them were crossed off, some weren't. But at the very bottom, there was my name.

I wasn't sure if everything I had found was even true, but it was clear I definitely didn't have long to get out. I took a picture of myself with a piece of paper next to my face. I had written a few simple words on it: Caught. Handle information with care.

Then, I took a portable Wi-Fi network out of my pocket. I plugged my flash drive into it and waited. The government had given me the Wi-Fi network as a way to get information to them. When it connected with a memory device, it would automatically send a copy of everything to the government and Brian.

I put the office back in place, hoping I wouldn't be discovered. I kept my cool as best as I could. I felt extra alert and nervous. I didn't want to be caught. I went over everything that had happened on my way to the circular room. My stomach was in knots and I couldn't stop myself from pacing. I felt the flash drive was taking way too long. I needed it to finish. The longer I was in the room, the longer Will had to find me.

"I should've gone with Alyssa. I should've gone with Alyssa," repeated in my head.

I looked back to the office one last time and placed the flash drive in my pocket. Then I opened the door and found a surprise.

Standing in the middle of the room was Mr. Schuester. Behind him, there stood Blaine with a look of pity.

"Well, what do we have here?" Will asked.

I stayed silent.

"I think it's a spy. I think that's exactly what you are. So, please enlighten us. Who do you work for?"

I still didn't answer.

Before I could even blink, Will ran up behind me and grabbed my head. He pulled it back and put a knife to my neck.

"You should answer before I slit your pretty little neck."

I reminded myself of the training I had acquired years before. I stayed silent and tried to remember what I had eaten for breakfast that morning.

He pressed the knife against my neck and began to cut. It was a fairly shallow cut, but it hurt… a lot.

I tried not to cry from the pain.

"Will? I think we both know who she works for. And we aren't going to get her to talk."

"You're right. You're quite right. I just enjoy making them squirm. Now, get me my phone."

He threw me to the floor and got on top of my legs. He took duct tape out of his pocket and tied my hands together before I could try and scratch him or something. My hope was beginning to falter. I knew I didn't have a whole lot of options left.

With a sigh, I saw Blaine pass a phone to Schuester. Schuester handed him the duct tape and gestured to me.

He put some duct tape around my legs. Schuester stood up and dialed a number.

"Hi. It's Schuester. I have a new friend for you."

Blaine put some duct tape over my mouth, leaned in and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"So, you'll be here in an hour? We'll play with her a bit then."

There was a pause as he listened to the other voice.

"Of course, we won't go too far, just the usual."

He hung up and looked towards me.

"Get the water," he said to Blaine.

Blaine took a minute and got a bucket of water and a few other items from what I could see. Schuester lifted me onto a seat of some kind (I couldn't really see it from my angle). Then, Blaine put a hood over my head. I knew what was coming. I had a feeling I was going to be in hell for a good long while. This technique was very familiar to me.

During most of my school years, it had been all over the news. They were about to water board me. I felt the water fall over my face. I tried to hold my breath and exhale for as long as possible. But, I couldn't keep it up forever.

I finally gasped for air, but all that I got was more water. It hurt and burned my nose. I tried to cough, but that only resulted in more water. I was desperate for oxygen, but there was none to be gotten. My lungs burned and I felt as though they were going to explode. I couldn't see, but I was sure if I could, my vision would be faltering.

When I could no longer feel or think, I felt the hood move off of my head and the water stop. I gasped for air like a dog. I looked up at the snickering face of William Schuester and I wished I could spit in his face.

It was less than a minute before the hood went back on again, but I still couldn't breathe. I was gasping for air even before we started. Each time it was worse and worse. By the third time, I went out like a light. From what I gathered, it was several minutes until I woke up.

They gave me about five minutes to catch my breath that time. It felt nice to actually be able to breathe again. My heart pounded as the hood went back on and they continued to water board me.

I felt relieved when someone finally interrupted Will. The voice was deep and familiar.

"Is this my new girl?"

"Yes, enjoy. I don't want her back."

I looked up from my place in the chair. I saw the man's face widen into a bright smile. I didn't think that my hell could get any worse, but I knew the man who was going to take me away.

"Excellent. Anything else you want from me?" he asked.

"Nope, I think that's it. Hopefully, we won't need you for some time."

His hands began to trace my body. I tried to think about anything else again. The man had a huge smile on his face and it was almost as horrible as it was seeing him last time.

"Well, let me know. You know I like a good time," he replied, never taking his eyes off of me.

Will nodded. Then, the man lifted me up and took me to the door.

"Oh, hey is there a way to knock this one out?"

Will grabbed something off a table. I felt a prick on my skin and then the world went blank.

When I woke up, the first thing I thought about was how hungry I was. I realized I hadn't eaten since breakfast. But, when had breakfast been? My sense of time was completely off. My vision was clouded and I couldn't quite yet see my surroundings. I knew it was dark, though.

I closed my eyes again and I was transported into another dream land. There was one where Blaine was being killed by Mr. Schue and one where he was raping Blaine. I felt that this was a completely plausible dream, unfortunately.

I woke up again. I could see a little better, but I still couldn't still see clearly. I noticed a figure in the corner, watching me. I saw the figure stand up and come towards me. I screamed. I felt a prick on my neck and I lost consciousness again.

I gasped as I awoke again. I could finally see my surroundings. I was in a dungeon of sorts. The room was damp and it had a rotting smell to it. I saw a plate of food in the corner that looked moldy and rotting. I assumed that accounted for the smell. The room itself was pretty big, but I was stuck in a "corner" with a fence to prevent me from leaving. My hands were handcuffed to together behind me and my feet were attached to a chair.

Beyond the fence there were a ton of shelves. I was pretty confident that I was in a warehouse of sorts. There were the initials of ND all over the place and obviously I was in an old New Directions holding.

I looked closer at the shelves and struggled to make out what was on the shelves. It looked to me like a bunch of large wooden boxes. They each seemed to have different kinds of edges, but I couldn't quite make out what they all looked like. It was too dark in that part of the room.

"Curious, are you?" a voice whispered from directly behind me.

I screamed.

The owner of the voice brushed their fingers across my neckline. I looked down and my hair covering most of my face. The stranger moved it out of my face and behind my shoulder.

"You're so pretty," he whispered in my ear.

He walked in front of me and I found myself shaking. It was like one of my nightmares coming true again. I had spent months trying to forget about the man before me, but he was back again.

"Shush, I'm not going to hurt you if you let me do whatever I want," he whispered in my ear.

I choked back a sob of terror. I wasn't about to let that happen, but he didn't need to know that.

He pulled a chair from behind me and he put it in front of me. He sat down and took my hand. I tried to move it away, but he had me duct taped to the chair. There was no way I was going to get out of it.

"Do you remember this place?" he said in a regular voice.

"No," I whispered.

"It used to be a gorgeous bridal salon called Kleinfeld. You know, I've been looking for a wife for a while now. I think you might be the one. How about we try some dresses on here?"

Tears welled up in my eyes. I didn't think I could keep up this shenanigan. I couldn't keep pretending even if it meant death. His words made me realize what the boxes were. They were coffins with all the women that hadn't "worked."

"You're crying because you're happy, aren't you?" he said again.

I let a sob erupt as I forced myself to nod. I had no doubt that I was going to die very soon. And then Alyssa would be stuck at Dalton, never to know the truth. The thought practically drove me back into unconsciousness.

"I have some beautiful ones for you, come," he said as he untied me.

He undid the handcuffs, let me stand up, and put them back on. Then, he led me down a corridor. I could hardly walk and my stomach felt completely empty.

"Do... do you have any food?" I croaked.

"Of course," he said stroking my face.

He pulled an energy bar out of his pocket and held it up to my face. I took a few bites and felt infinitely better. I was still shaking, but I didn't need him to help me walk as much.

We continued up a flight of stairs. The store was in total disrepair and I was pretty confident that there had been a fire there recently. The scent of smoke still hung in the air and the walls hadn't quite dried out yet from being put out.

"I'm so sorry about the mess. This bitch knocked a candle over and set this gorgeous place on fire.

He led me out of the showroom and up another flight of stairs. I struggled to keep up with his pace. Even with all the CIA's survival training, I still felt my muscles screaming for a break or to stop, anything.

But, I knew enough about psychopaths to know that I had to listen to what he wanted. It was the only way to stay alive and not join the hordes of women in the stockroom.

In the dressing room, the ceiling had already collapsed from the fire and the walls were charred. I looked outside the holes in the wall and found myself in New York City at sunset. The sun was just about to go down, but the sky was still shades of pink and purple. If I hadn't been so terrified, I would have said it was the most captivating thing I'd ever seen.

I watched the sunset for a minute. My captor stroked my hair as I watched. I tried not to be repulsed by it and do something stupid. He obviously had killed before. I was sure that I would be a very easy kill.

"Are you ready to go, my dear?" he asked softly.

"Of course, let's try some dresses on," I said with a fake smile.

He put me in a gorgeous A-line first. It had a single strap and it fit me quite perfectly. I felt ashamed to say that I loved it.

"Is this the one?"

"Maybe, but let's look at the others anyway."

"You really should stop crying, you'll ruin your make-up," he replied, stroking my cheek.

Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention he had done my make-up.

I nodded with a smile and put the next dress on. It was a mermaid dress. I quite hated it. Even in everyday life, I always thought they were ugly.

"What do you think?"

"I don't think it's the right one," I replied.

I thought I was finally making progress with this psycho. Maybe I could stay alive.

"Wrong answer. It was my favorite one. Why do you want to hurt me?" he screamed and threw me to the floor.

I tried to get up again, but he kept pushing me back down. Still in the dress, I tried crawling away. I heard it tear and the kidnapper screamed with rage.

"You bitch!" he roared.

I forced myself to get up before he could strike and I managed to get to the stairs before he caught up with me. He grabbed me and threw me against the wall. I looked at the stairs with longing. He pinned my arms against the wall.

"Are you going to apologize?" he growled in a low voice.

"Never," I whispered.

"Well, you've lasted the least of them all. 6 days. Pathetic," he spat in my face.

"What? What do you mean?" I yelled as he threw me down the stairs.

I rolled down the stairs. I felt my hip snap and my head bang the walls a few times. I hit the wall and then bounded down the other way to the next part of the stairs. I felt more bones snap and pain unlike anything I had ever felt before.

I stopped about halfway to the bottom. He walked up behind me and kicked me. Then, he picked me up. I tried to pull away from him, but I found that I couldn't. I couldn't feel anything in my arm.

"Goodbye, Kate," he said and threw me even harder down the remaining stairs.

I remained conscious for another twenty stairs or so. I felt my back snap and all feeling left my legs. Sometime after that, I succumbed to the pain and let the world go black.

* * *

><p>Darren<p>

I walked by the offices of the higher-ups for my mandatory guard meeting. It was time for my inspection. They were going to make sure that I was still doing my job.

As I walked by the office of Ms. Medel, I saw Alyssa. I raised my eyebrow, but figured it had something to do with her "inspection."

"Hey, Voldy. How am I doing?" I asked as I sat down in my superior's office.

"It's Ralph and you know it Criss."

"Sorry, won't happen again."

He rolled his eyes.

"You're clear, now go," he said, scanning my file.

"Really? No, talking about my loyalties this week?" I asked sarcastically.

"Stop being a smart-ass and get the hell out of my office."

"Fine, I'll see you next week Voldy!" I called as I left his office.

On my way out, Alyssa was leaving the Internal Affairs office with a man. I was about to interrupt when they started to talk.

"What kind of trouble is she in?" she asked the boy.

He had short hair and a real lanky look about him. He looked like he was called Junior to me.

"They gave her away. To that weird bride dude we arrested back in 2016."

"No, anyone but him, he was obsessed with her."

"I know. I'm just not sure how they did."

"What? They knew she worked for us?" she asked with surprise.

"Yeah, they knew," he said with a sigh.

"What else do you think they knew?" her voice lowered, "and what about us? If they're working together, how do we know they don't know about us?"

"That's what I'm afraid of," he replied, running a hand through his hair.

They walked in silence for a moment.

"Can we save her?" Alyssa asked.

"Maybe, but there's two problems with that: one, you're quite a ways away and two, you'd definitely blow your cover."

"Can you?"

"No, I can't. I have to stay here. They'll be watching me. If I leave, you're definitely blown."

I finally spoke up.

"What about me?" I asked.

They both turned around in surprise. Brian pulled his gun out of his pocket and held it near the center of my stomach.

"You're really going to shoot me? Wouldn't that look bad right by all the directors' offices?"

"Oh, shut up," Brian said as he turned around and began to walk again.

He put the gun back in his pocket, but he kept his hand wrapped tightly around it.

Alyssa walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. It must not have been that great because he looked at her in surprise and yelled,

"Are you kidding me?"

He turned back around to me and rolled his eyes.

"So, what are we going to do now?" I asked.

"Well, we're not going to do anything," he gestured to the three of us, "we," he pointed to him and Alyssa, "are going to save our friend."

"Really? And how do you plan on that when neither of you can leave?"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll break your covers. Doesn't matter what excuse you give. So, you can't rescue her."

Alyssa looked flummoxed.

"but… but… I have to save her!"

"Well, unfortunately you can't. So, you better get a plan b," I waited a second to continue (I was enjoying their shocked silences), "Oh, and I know that my brother is still alive. Anyone want to explain that one to me?"

They looked at each other for a minute.

"Darren…" Alyssa said.

"C'mon. Just explain it. Why didn't you tell me?"

"She couldn't. He's supposed to be dead. He's one of the best assets we have. We couldn't risk him being discovered. It's just the way of the government," Brian replied protectively.

"Right, and is that how he managed to email me?"

They both sighed.

"He wasn't supposed to do that."

"No, duh. I would never have guessed," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

As I finished, we finally got out of the higher-ups office space.

"Would you shut up?" he asked again.

We all began to walk faster now that we were out of view of the bosses.

"I don't think I was saying anything," I said.

"You're an ass. I hope you know that."

"Can we get back to the issue at hand?" Alyssa yelled.

I looked at her. She looked stressed and scared. Her eyes were wide and she looked like the smallest thing could set her off.

"Yes, let's get back to it."

From behind me, I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder.

"Back to what?" Logan asked, "Is this about how all of you are spies?"

Brian and Alyssa looked at each other and then back to me.

"Whatever do you mean, Logan?" I asked.

"Oh, Darren, you haven't told them?" he looked to Brian and Alyssa.

Alyssa looked shocked.

"Who do you work for?"

"That's something Logan doesn't know."

"Au Contraire, my dear Darren. Logan knows all."

I shrugged his arm off of my shoulder and then punched him in the face. His body seemed to go limp and then he fell to the floor.

I knew all my training in Fight Club would pay off some day.

"What the hell was that?" Brian yelled.

"Would you shut up? Do you want everyone to know that you're spies?"

He shut up.

I dragged Logan to the supply closet at the end of the hall. Alyssa and Brian watched in shock and amazement. I opened the door and hauled him inside. I hit him with one of the Tasers in the closet and took one of the handcuffs off the shelves. I handcuffed him to the I took a key out of my pocket and locked him in. The two spies stared at me, dumbfounded.

"So, first thing I should say. I'm not a spy."

They both gave me a look of skepticism that I was confident was going to take everything I knew to change.

* * *

><p>Blaine<p>

I watched them take Kate away. I feared what Kurt was going to say when he found out that she was gone. I didn't understand how I could care so much about one man's thoughts and feelings.

I walked back to my room with my stomach a pit of nerves. I wasn't sure what I was going to do if Kurt wanted to talk about Kate. I went to snap my fingers and found that my hand was all sweaty.

I was so afraid. I knew I was going to disappoint Kurt. I could just see his perfect face turning into a frown and then a look of contempt towards me. I never wanted to see that. Never.

When I reached my door, I took a deep breath. My hands shook as I went to turn the doorknob. I questioned my job as Will's number two and every decision that had brought me to that point. I tried to blame my parents, for abandoning me in my time of need. I tried to blame the government for giving up on the fight against Dalton. But, no matter who I tried to blame, I kept coming back to myself.

I opened the door and Kurt looked at me longingly from his place on the bed.

He made me think about our kissing. We had spent every night in passionate make-out sessions. I could just feel his hands moving through my hair. I felt his lips on mine and his perfect skin touching me.

Suddenly, he got up from his place on the bed. He had himself covered in blankets. He dropped them and he was naked. He walked over towards me with determination. I wanted to throw myself at him and make sweet, beautiful love. Instead, I stayed in the same place and tried not to be nervous. My hands were shaking and I couldn't think straight. And it was super-hot in there. I tugged at my shirt.

He reached me and ran his hand through my hair. He placed his lips on mine but I wasn't into it. I couldn't take my mind off of Kate.

I pulled away from the kiss, "Kurt, we can't," I whispered breathlessly.

I wanted to give in. To lose myself in the kiss and the passion.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, moving his hand down my chest.

I moved away from him.

"I just can't tonight."

"Tell me and maybe I can make it better," he moved closer to me.

He put his lips on mine again and I lost myself for a minute. He thrust his tongue through my lips and pulled my blazer off. Then his hands found the buttons on my shirt and he undid them. He tossed my shirt off and I felt pleasure unlike anything I had ever experienced before. I couldn't imagine how sex with this wonderful boy would feel.

"Kurt, I'm asking you to stop, please," I pleaded.

"Tell me what's wrong and I will," he replied.

He moved his hands further down to my hips. Then, he grinded his hips against my own. I tried not to moan. He continued this for a little bit longer and I considered never telling him. I never wanted him to stop. I wanted this night to go on forever.

"Kurt, I'll tell you, just stop," I said with a smile.

He pulled back and went back to the bed.

"Alright, spill it."

I wanted to change my mind and go back to grinding. There was something incredible about it with Kurt.

"Do I have to? Making out with you is so amazing."

He raised his eyebrow at me.

"You're the one who wanted to stop."

"Fine, do you remember Kate?"

"Yeah, she's wonderful. Turns out we're from the same part of the country," his smile broke my heart, "Have you seen her? She was supposed to meet me here tonight, but she never showed up."

"She won't be meeting you."

His face turned to a look of alarm.

"What happened?"

I looked at the window.

"Blaine Anderson! You look at me right now and you tell me!"

I looked at him again. I felt ready to cry. I didn't want to see him sad.

"She's… she's gone."

"What do you mean… gone?" he asked panicked.

"Will sent her to a… a man."

"Who?" he asked, his eyes burning with a fire that was somehow inspiring me.

"His name's Mike. He… takes care of Will's problems."

"You son of a bitch!" he screamed and slapped me across the face.

"What?"

"I know that guy! He's a sick psycho! She'll be dead before the end of the week!"

Kurt slapped me again and then began to hit me in the chest. I threw him to the floor. I immediately regretted it.

He looked up at me with tears in his eyes and then got up, grabbed his clothes and ran out of the room.

"Kurt! Please, I'm sorry!" I called after him.

When he didn't return, I sank to the floor and cried.

I didn't see him for the rest of the night. At some point, I fell asleep on the floor and had nightmares about Kurt returning to kill me.

I remember waking up two or three times after the particularly vivid nightmares.

The next morning, I groped around the floor trying to find Kurt. It was the first night in a week that he hadn't slept next to me.

It came back to me in an instant. I remembered everything that had happened the night before. I pulled myself up from the floor and went to the door before realizing that I was half-naked. I ran over to my drawers and threw on a green checkered shirt with a navy sweater vest.

Then, I raced out the door and down the hall to the cafeteria. I found Kurt, sitting alone at a table near the door. He looked exhausted and his eyes were red and puffy. He looked like he had been crying for most of the night.

"Kurt!" I yelled.

He looked up at me and then back to his food. He shoveled a few more spoonfuls of his food and then tried to get up and to the garbage cans.

"Kurt, please talk to me!" I called, following him.

"Blaine, leave me alone. Please, just leave me alone."

"Let me explain. Please," I pleaded.

"There's nothing for you to explain. You followed orders like a lost sheep and now you're going to pay the consequences," he headed towards the door.

"Kurt, I couldn't be taken. Not yet."

"And what the hell is keeping you here?" he asked, looking back at me.

He walked through the door and down the hall towards the rooms that the refugees stayed in (as a slave he had a different kind of room than anyone else, but the slaves weren't supposed to exist).

I rubbed my temples for a second. I was getting a terrible headache.

"I can't tell you, Kurt. I'm so sorry."

"Then, please leave me alone. When you decide to leave, come find me. Then, maybe we can talk."

I stopped and watched him walk away. My world seemed to collapse around me. In one short week, Kurt had come to mean more to me than anyone else in my life. And in a few short hours, I had lost him.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! Update next Sunday. :) Reviews are always welcome. :)


End file.
